leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Bard
|alttype = Mage|date = 2015-03-12|health = 4|attack = 4|spells = 5|difficulty = 9}} Abilities Bard's presence causes sacred chimes to appear at a random location on the field, which linger for up to 10 minutes. Collecting a chime grants Bard a brief burst of movement speed out of combat for 7 seconds (stacking up to 5 times), 20 experience, and restores . Every 5 chimes Bard collects empower his .}} |description2 = Bard's presence attracts small spirits known as meeps to his side. Whenever Bard attacks, one of his meeps throws itself at his target, dealing | | | | | }}| | | | | | }}| | | | }}}}}}( 25 per 5 chimes collected after 150) bonus magic damage before disappearing back to the spirit world. At 5 Chimes, meeps damaged enemies by | | | | | }} for 1 second, and at 25 Chimes they deal area of effect damage in a cone behind the main target, with the cone's size increasing at 65 chimes. Meeps spawn every | | | | }} seconds and Bard can hold up to | | | }}.}} }} | or . * Meeps do not interact with . Meeps now apply a 25% for 1 sec Meeps now deal 25 more damage on-hit. (55) Meeps stock limit is increased to 2. Meeps now deal 25 more damage on-hit. (80) Meeps now Strike through target in a cone. Meeps now deal 30 more damage on-hit. (110) Meeps recharge time is reduced to 11 seconds. Meeps now deal 30 more damage on-hit. (140) Meeps increased to 45%. Meeps now deal 35 more damage on-hit. (175) Meeps stock limit is increased to 3. Meeps now deal 35 more damage on-hit. (210) Meeps strike through cone size increased. Meeps now deal 35 more damage on-hit. (245) Meeps recharge time is reduced to 10 seconds. Meeps now deal 35 more damage on-hit. (280) Meeps increased to 60%. Meeps now deal 35 more damage on-hit. (315) Meeps stock limit is increased to 4. Meeps now deal 30 more damage on-hit. (345) Meeps recharge time is reduced to 9 seconds. Meeps now deal 30 more damage on-hit. (375) Meeps increased to 70% Meeps now deal 25 more damage on-hit. (400) Meeps recharge time is reduced to 8 seconds. Meeps now deal 25 more damage on-hit. (425) Meeps increased to 75%. Meeps now deal 20 more damage on-hit. (445) Meeps increased to 80%. Meeps now deal 20 more damage on-hit. (465) Meeps now deal 20 more damage on-hit. }} |video= Bard IVideo }}}} Bard fires out a burst of spirit energy in a line, dealing magic damage and briefly the first enemy struck by 60%. |description2 = After Cosmic Binding hits an enemy, the burst of energy continues through, searching for secondary targets. If it hits a wall or a second enemy, it the affected units, dealing magic damage to the second unit as well. |leveling = |range = |cost = 60 |costtype = Mana |cooldown = }} | and . * The stun is still applied even if the first or second target dies to the ability itself or before the projectile can bind them. * Base Gates may only be used as a wall if they are not for Bard's team. |video = Bard QVideo }}}} Bard conjures a health shrine at the target location that builds up in power over 10 seconds. Bard can have up to 3 shrines active at once, which remain until visited by an ally or crushed by an enemy. |description2 = Allied champions who step over the shrine will consume it, healing for an amount based on the shrine's power and gaining 50% bonus movement speed which decays over seconds. Enemy champions who step on the shrines will destroy it. |leveling2 = |range = |cost = |costtype = Mana |cooldown = 12 }} | }} Bard opens a one-way magical corridor through the first piece of terrain in front of him through to the other side. |description2 = Both allies and enemies can use the corridor by right-clicking on the corridor or its exit, with allies receiving bonus travel speed. Magical Journey will not cast unless it will open a corridor. |leveling2= |range = 900 |cost = 30 |costtype = Mana |cooldown = }} | }} Bard sends magical energy arcing to a target location. On impact, all units — allied, enemy and neutral — in the target 350-radius area are put in for seconds, becoming untargetable and invulnerable but also unable to perform any action. |description2=Epic monsters and turrets (excluding Dominion turrets and the Nexus Obelisk) are also put in , despite normally being immune to disabling abilities. |range = 3400 |cost = 100 |costtype = Mana |cooldown = }} | under the effects of ). * If is used for a turret but in a moment of teleport will the turret become into statis, the will be interrpted. |video = Bard RVideo }}}} References cs:Bard de:Bard es:Bard fr:Bard pl:Bard pt-br:Bardo Category:Bard Category:Support champion Category:2015 release Category:Released champion Category:Pet champion Category:Ranged champion Category:Stun champion Category:6300 IP champion Category:975 RP champion Category:Healer champion Category:Haste champion Category:Slow champion